The Journey
by clooie
Summary: It's like the beginning, there are 8 digidestined, but this time saving their own world with their digimon ready to follow right behind them. It's a race to save the real world and the digiworld in time. But it isn't always easy meeting. Co-Writtter: YOJ
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright so this is one of eight intros! This one was written by YOJ :D and the next is by me haha lol XD Hope you enjoy :P_**

CHAPTER 1

ALEC

It started off as any other night; I got up, went downstairs and fixed myself a drink of water. I was always thirsty around this time every night, bit of a routine for me.

I walked over to the balcony and took a seat on the stool that I always left out for when I came down for my drink, I liked to look out at the clouds and down into the city from the fourth floor apartment that I live in with my brother, Carter, and my parents.

But unlike any other night, a large flash filled the room. It originated from the TV screen in the living room, though at the time I didn't know.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the bright light. My drink left my hand as I left it on the kitchen counter as I walked by.

I crept into the living room, half hidden behind the doorframe, my right side poking out and into the room and looked for the source of the bright light.

The TV was acting strange, it hadn't done this before. The screen was completely white and in the middle of it was murky baby blue numbers, as if it was set in codes, shaped like an egg. It began to come to life, growing and shrinking in and out of the screen, as if it were 3D.

I wanted to hide my face, not watch as the egg slowly inched out of the screen but it was like a horror movie, you can't not watch it. The codes began to change, getting bolder and solidifying into stripes around the white egg.

There in the middle of the living room floor was the same egg that was coming out of the screen. A massive white blast of light flew from where the egg had landed, blinding me. My eyes stung and I took a few steps back, rubbing my eyes.

As soon as I opened my eyes again, I gazed upon my kitchen, the room covered in darkness apart from the moon that reflected the suns light.

A loud beeping noise caught my attention; I looked down at the waistband of my shorts where the sound was coming from. White flashes accompanied the short beeps that sounded.

There on the waistband of my shorts was a strange device, it flashed and beeped. I panicked, mum would wake up if this beeping didn't stop, but it didn't. Another light caught my attention, this one was a blue light that didn't flash.

But instead it was a shape, like two circles – a symbol. A noise caught my attention, a cracking noise.

As soon as I was out of the kitchen I saw it. I didn't know what it was; it was just a big blob, like a marshmallow, only it had eyes and a mouth. It floated above the ground.

Little did I know that this was a Fresh Digimon, and my life was about to change and an adventure and friends to come out of it. Poyomon was what the blob was called, and soon it would evolve into Tokomon and then into my best friend forever, Patamon.

My names Alexander Quill, but I prefer to be called Alec, and Patamon (Poyomon) is not only just my best friend, but my digimon. The tag around my neck that flashed blue was the crest of friendship and the device on my waistband was a digivice.

**_R&R, please read and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Like I said, by me! XD Prepare for laughter at some dumb idiot! :D BTW The digimon in this chapter is the fresh form of Gatomon :D_**

CHAPTER 2

ELECTRA

There I was in my room, it was pitch black apart from the light coming from my laptop. Then something strange happened. The screen turned a violet colour; I thought I'd brought down some more viruses, again.

There was a bang. I stopped looking at my laptop and went to investigate. I snuck out of bed and headed down stairs, suddenly a man, short and almost bald jumped out at me.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I whispered.

But he ignored me as usual and pushed passed me, heading upstairs. He stumbled into his room, slamming the door behind him. There was a blinding light coming from my room. I ran to my room thinking something may have just caught fire, one of the leads or maybe the plug socket, again.

But luckily, nothing was on fire.

The previously violet screen had now turned back to the screen that belonged to my email. But that wasn't what I was looking at.

There was an egg, sitting on the keyboard, so I couldn't type anything anyway. It was so selfish, there on my keyboard was a violet egg, completely violet and it didn't care about me.

I had been talking to my friend in Ireland, which was only a car drive and a ferry away. But no... it didn't move, and now I couldn't type, let alone send an email.

I tried to get the thing off, but oh no, the thing was selfish and wouldn't move. I tried everything from trying to pry the egg off with a ruler (No kitchen appliances were available, they were busy in the washing machine) to opening my window and shaking my laptop vigorously. So much that the laptop almost slipped from my fingertips and hurtled through the air into the pond.

I think it wanted to play with the fish. I think that the strange egg wanted to play with the fish, in my wet, lushes pond. So it doesn't love me, but it seems to want me to throw it, and my laptop, into the pond with the fish. Oh no, it did not just do that.

I was thinking about punching it. And then I thought I might break a nail, and I didn't want to call an ambulance to fix my nail, they might have to stick a few needles in my hand, which would numb my hand so that they could play with my nails.

But oh no, the little git was still sitting on my laptop. I still couldn't move it, it just sat there.

I thought about sitting next to it, and sing, hoping it would go to sleep, like you do with little kids. Then maybe, it would retract its claws so that it would release my laptop and I would still have two or three keys left to type. 'Yay' or 'Y not' it was only four letters, Y, N, O and T.

So I did just that. Sat next to it. Sang to it. Hoped it would go to sleep.

'Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, then daddy's going to buy me a diamond ring. And if you don't shift off my laptop, I'm going to get me a lolly cop. And if that lolly cop don't come, I'm going to put you in my tum'

And by that time my laptop was back on my lap. It started to vibrate, it felt all right but I just thought it was an email. Oh no, how wrong I was.

The egg started to crack. It cracked a huge chunk from it and that chunk hurtled straight for me, slapped me straight in the face and ended up with a massive bruise. My poor face.

But oh no, I had to keep watching what it did. I pretty much pushed my face straight towards it, not thinking anything worse could happen. And then here comes this tail hitting me straight in my eye, it could've blinded me, it could.

I thought I should touch the egg, even though a chunk had slapped me on my face and a tail poking my eye out. You think a girl as clever as me wouldn't touch up and egg that just hurt her, but oh no, I had to touch it.

It was weird because the top flew off, hit the ceiling and exploded into a million pieces. Most of the pieces hit me, hit my hair. I think I need a hair wash now. Stupid egg. The egg injured me, the half of the egg bounced towards me and slammed into my chest.

Oh no, I gotta move my laptop now and put this on my lap. It couldn't do anymore damage.

This thing jumped into the air, the shell landed on my lap. I went to go put my hand in and stroke whatever was in there, but nothing was. Oh no, so I looked up and I saw this ball with a tail hurtling towards me with big red eyes and a huge, gaping mouth.

But I couldn't dodge it now could I; I sat there with my own mouth open wide. I couldn't swallow the thing, but it could swallow me. It was the size my face.

And then suddenly everything was black and there was pressure on my head, it felt like it was drooping. I was blind, I thought I was blind, I probably would be with all that light earlier cause it's so... rude.

I thought it was going to swallow me whole until the tail wrapped itself round my neck. I thought it was trying to choke me, then it released its mouth from my face, still had this devilish look in its eyes, still looking like it was going to eat me.

It decided to sit on my shoulder. With its big, gaping eyes, looking at me. Suddenly it said "Hi!" in a baby-ish voice.

"Hi," I replied in a slow voice.

Still startled, I thought about flicking it off my shoulder. I looked it in the eyes... again, and I said. "Who are you? And what are you doing trespassing on my laptop?"

It looked at me and said. "I'm Nyaromon I'm a digimon. Are you Electra?"

And I fell in love, with something that wasn't my boyfriend. And only cause it sounded a lot cuter that my boyfriend at saying my name. That was when I knew we'll be in a relationship forever, heit is a weird creature. It said it was a digimon, but who knows, I still think he's cuter that my boyfriend.

**_LMAO, PLease READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_Clooie and YOJ :D_**


End file.
